The present invention relates to an energy supply system, which has particular, but not exclusive, application to domestic installations.
In the context of the present invention the term alternative energy source refers to all non-fossil fuels such as wind generated energy, solar energy, energy derived from waste disposal, energy recovered from flue gases or other waste fluids, and energy derived from the decomposition of vegetable or other matter.
In one aspect, the present invention provides an energy supply system comprising a vaporizing chamber containing a vaporisable liquid to which heat from heat source is supplied to vaporize the liquid; energy-conversion means which is driven by the vaporized liquid from the vaporizing chamber so producing mechanical energy; and a condenser which condenses the vaporized liquid exiting from the energy-conversion means; and feed means which returns the resulting condensate to the vaporizing chamber, at least a portion of the produced mechanical energy being used to power an electrolysis of water to separate it into its constituent parts for subsequent energy-creating recombination.
The heat source may be in the form of an alternative energy source, as hereinbefore defined, or combinations thereof.
Preferably, the energy-conversion means may be an engine in the form of a turbine or positive displacement device.
Preferably, an electrical generator uses the mechanical energy produced by the energy-conversion means to generate electrical energy, which powers said electrolysis of water.
Preferably, the energy-creating recombination of the constituent parts of the water may be implemented using an underwater burner, whereby the energy created is in the form of heat.
Preferably, the energy-creating recombination of constituent parts of the water takes place using a fuel cell, whereby the energy created is in the form of electricity.
In another aspect the present invention provides a method for supplying energy comprising the steps of heating a vaporisable liquid; supplying the vaporized liquid to the energy-conversion means which is driven by the vaporized liquid so producing mechanical energy; using the mechanical energy to power an electrolysis of water so as to separate it into its constituent parts; and subsequently recombining the constituent parts to produce energy.